1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to tent structures and, more particularly, is directed towards a versatile toy tent apparatus which may be utilized either indoors or outdoors.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Prior art U.S. patents of which I am aware in this general art area include: 837,937; 1,892,378; 2,420,898; 2,600,501; 2,739,861; 3,522,635; and 3,807,104.
For example, the Webster patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,104) teaches a portable aluminum structure comprising a pair of rectangular panels fastened together in a hinged manner along associated edges. The Miner patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,898) teaches a soft-sided tent structure, while Bernstein (U.S. Pat. No. 1,892,378) sets forth a tent construction in combination with a bed.